


Bangtan: The Darkness

by TheSourceOfAll



Series: Bangtan: The Masquerade [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BTS as vampires, Blood, Dark, I don't want to spoil it, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires, human reader, more to come as the story develops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: Kim Namjoon is in charge, not that it has stopped others from trying to replace him. Being replaced is not an option, especially when he has plans of taking over North Korea as well.Kim Seokjin thinks the Prince should be more concerned with weeding out the people that are trying to kill him, least Jin's hard work and newly gained position goes to waste.Jung Hoseok just wants to be left to his own devices, he already won the war. Is that too much to ask?And when did the Giovanni gain hold of Seoul? Dammit!Kim Taehyung should probably stop finding all the assassination attempts funny. Those who inconvenience the Prince have a tendency to disappear.Min Yoongi really regrets not having killed Namjoon, he did not sign up for this shit.Jeon Jungkook, he is living the life though, still, more killing would be appreciated.You really didn't want to get involved in this. Does anyone know how to erase memories?Just another night at Court.Oh, and they are all vampires by the way.





	Bangtan: The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve been toying with this idea for a while. You can read the character background for all members or learn about them as the story goes on. The plot is still mostly in the air so feel free to leave suggestions.)

Beyond the romanticized versions of themselves, beyond the horror movies and books and all the silly rumors you've heard lies the truth. You see, all you've heard, all you think you know are nothing more than a self-created masquerade meant to appease the masses, to lure them into a false sense of security. Meanwhile monsters roam freely among the unsuspecting, pulling at invisible strings we call fate.  

Be careful little one, listen to your elders, especially the ones deemed too 'unhinged' for polite society. The have seen beyond the charade and **lived**! That's worth more respect than you'll ever receive. After all society is blind to the true horrors of the night.

The adults will tell you not to be afraid of the dark for they have been blinded by the Masquerade. You should be afraid, each night brings onto itself a new set of horrors, nowhere is safe, no house, no holy place, not even the monsters themselves are safe. They understand the powers beyond their control, they resent them.

Stay in the light, though the very light of day can only do so much to protect you.

 

Unless you are one of those…

 

Deviants that have turned their back on their own humanity to worship false idols in hope for power, money and immortality. Yes, those who have been seduced by the promise of eternity should they prove themselves useful enough. Funny how no one knows exactly how much is enough?

Having your family decimated at the hands of an opposing faction? No… Nearly dyeing at the hands of hunters?

No, little one, they won't stop until they have consumed your every waking thought. Until you live and die to please them. Humans are just a tool, a means to an end. Very few actually lose their souls to gain immortality. Most just lose their souls.

They fall prey to their need to be special… That's a dangerous feeling, something they have long mastered… the art of making you feel like you are the one and only. They will lure you in with their extravagance, their undivided attention, their complete lack of shame. They are skilled at finding all your weaknesses and using that to entrap you.

I know, we all think we know better, but you see, that's what they want you to think, they want you to come to them so you feel in control, even though they designed all the circumstances that lead to that. They play the long game. The impatient, the careless don't survive in the world of darkness. The weak die and no one will cry for them. The strong thrive and will continue to until someone stronger, smarter comes along.

 

You must be wondering why I have been telling you that… Don't lie, I can smell your fear, the chemicals in your blood stream tend to change the scent of your blood as well as your taste.

 

Don't worry, I'm not one of those. I don't 'get off' on your fear. But I need you to understand what is happening, what is going to happen to you if you are going to last. I don't feel like having this conversation again next week so it's in my best interest to give you the necessary tools to survive.

 

No, I'm afraid you don’t get a choice in the matter. You are useful… smart. If I didn't take you someone else would. I assure you, they are a lot less pleasant but don't take my word for it, soon you will have a chance to meet them yourself.

 

I was like you, well, we were all human at some point but that's not really what I mean. You have potential and I hate to see it go to waste. Your blood, it calls to me. Can you feel it?

 

I suppose you'll need a bit of training, don't worry, I have all the time in the world. Until then you will stay here.

 

We both know you don't have parents, not even friends. I've done my research. No one is coming for you. I have people for that.

 

Are you sure you don't know? I thought I've made it very clear.

 

If you insist. I'm a vampire dear child.

 

Don't cry, I will not feed off of you, that's not what I brought you here for. You will still be human if not normal. But you've never been normal, have you?

 

Get some rest, tomorrow after sundown we start your lessons.


End file.
